The life can be sweet
by Sketch.Desolucion
Summary: One-shots de las parejas de Fairy Tail La mayoría Gajeel y Levy , desde un universo alternativo hasta ellos de pequeños, cualquier cosa. /One-shot 1/Gajeel y Levy/Por que hay muchos motivos para odiar las tormentas, pero también muchos para adorarlas.


Decidí crear otra sección aparte para estos One-shots, por cierto muchas gracias por sus reviews y alertas en mis otras historias.

Pues aquí les dejo otro fic, este es un one shot de la pareja de Gajeel y Levy, simplemente ame la idea y la desarrolle.

Solo aclaro que aquí están casados ya, viven juntos y que sigue siendo el mismo universo, (ósea viven en magnolia y son magos de Fairy Tail)

Ya saben cualquier review se agradece, animan mucho.

* * *

**Tormenta**

La lluvia azotaba contra las pobres ventanas de las casas de magnolia, se escuchaban tal como si fueran piedrecitas, "_tic-tac-tic-tac" _y "_bash-bash-bash" _se escuchaba en todas partes.

El cielo estaba revuelto y oscuro, todo estaba sumido en la oscuridad y más aun con la falta de la luna pues estaba escondida tras las capas de nubes pesadas y grandes.

Se podía escuchar las hojas de los arboles arremolinarse violentamente debido al viento, era una viva tormenta.

—Vaya, nunca pensé que el sería el asesino —Levy dijo las últimas palabras al mismo tiempo que cerraba un pequeño libro en sus manos

—Y yo nunca pensé que acabarías de leer —La ronca voz sorprendió a la chica que dejo escapar una exclamación de sorpresa

— ¿Gajeel? Pensé que ya estarías dormido —Gajeel se removió entre las sabanas y se acercó más al cuerpo de Levy permitiéndose poner una de sus manos en el muslo de está.

—No, el maldito golpeteo en la ventana me está volviendo loco —Gruño al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la delicada piel de su esposa

Levy le sonrío viéndolo a la cara dándose cuenta que su esposo le daba una mirada picarona, ella dejo el libro en la mesa y para sorpresa de su esposo apago la lámpara de mesa dejando todo en oscuridad y dándose media vuelta en la cama tapándose con la sabana.

—Hasta mañana —Susurro la chica acurrucándose en la cama

— ¡Oye! No me desprecies de esta forma —Gajeel se cabreo, al instante tiro la sabana que cubría a ambos al piso y agarro a Levy de la cintura alzándola por los aires.

— ¡Gajeel! ¡No, bájame! —La chica reía, realmente lo había hecho a propósito para fastidiarlo, le gustaba cuando Gajeel se comportaba de manera infantil.

—No quiero —Le contesto divertido agitándola un poco, Levy reía con eso pero a los segundos Gajeel la puso encima de si dándole vuelta y la abrazo, ambos se vieron a la cara.

—Eres un niño —Le hablo Levy haciéndole un puchero

—Y tú una enana —Gajeel le dio un beso en la frente, Levy se sonrojo ligeramente, le gustaban esas muestras de afecto delicadas, enseguida le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

No tardaron en profundizarlo, Gajeel le mordió el labio inferior haciendo que ella gimiera de placer y dolor, ambos estaban ansiosos por entregarse uno al otro y lo demostraban dándose besos y caricias.

Pero algo los interrumpió, el sonido de su puerta rechinando por ser abierta lentamente y más rápido de lo que Ichiya pudiera decir "men" habían recogido la sabana y estaban acostados de nuevo en la cama.

— ¿Mami?... ¿Papá? —Una tímida voz se escuchó, Levy encendió la lámpara de su buro y vio entonces a quien pertenecía la vocecita.

—Amor, ¿Qué tienes? —Levy se sentó en la cama abriendo ambos brazos a la pequeña niña que no corta ni perezosa corrió a abrazar a su madre entre lágrimas.

—Mamá tengo mi-miedo, vi- vi a alguien en la ventana de mi cuarto —Levy abrió los ojos y volteo a ver a Gajeel para decirle pero él ya estaba más que listo pues se encontraba parado con una expresión mal humorada

—Cualquiera que interrumpa el sueño de mi pequeña debe sufrir —Y aunque bien no es una amenaza digna de escuchar para una tierna niña de seis años, está ya estaba más que acostumbrada con la agresividad en el lenguaje de su progenitor y la verdad es que escuchar a su padre la relajaba.

— ¡Sí! ¡Si papi ve y sácalo de mi ventana! —Declaro la niñita de cabello azul claro alzando una manita, Gajeel le alboroto el cabello y con la mirada le indico a Levy que fueran.

Levy llevaba en sus brazos a la menor pues había heredado la complexión pequeña de ella, Gajeel iba en frente de estas, Gajeel abrió la puerta y se encontró con la habitación color crema y rosa de su pequeña hija con la cama desarreglada, los tres entraron y Levy prendió la luz, pero antes de dirigirse a la ventana unos pasos seguidos de un bostezo llamaron su atención.

—Oigan vaya que si hacen alboroto —Un niño de diez años con una pijama algo ajustada (pues no dejaba de crecer) se tallaba los ojos entrando a la habitación.

— ¿Sean qué haces despierto? —Pregunto su madre sintiendo como el chico se ponía a su lado con una mano en la mandíbula

—Pues la lluvia me despertó sin mencionar que escuches unas risas y ruidos extraños… como mmm… ¿quejidos?... no pensándolo bien tal vez eran gemidos… —Tanto como Gajeel y Levy se sonrojaron de la vergüenza, tendrían que tener más cuidado para la próxima o si no se verían en la penosa necesidad de decirle "la charla" a su primogénito.

—De seguro es tu imaginación deberías de dejar de leer libros de terror como tu madre… como sea el punto es que Shine dice que vio a alguien en la ventana y…

—Tranquila mamá de seguro es un árbol o algo así —Sean se llevó ambos brazos a la cabeza, tenía una actitud algo arisca y tosca para su edad.

—Igualito a su padre… —Susurro Levy poniendo a su hija en el suelo, Gajeel se asomó a la ventana algo precavido, si bien su hijo podía tener razón también sabía de antemano la cantidad de magos rivales de Fairy Tail y como no de él mismo.

La abrió quitando el seguro y sintió las gotas de lluvia mojarle con intensidad, se asomó rápidamente a los lados y olfateo rápidamente en busca de alguien

— ¿Ves algo o hules a alguien? —Pregunto Levy ligeramente preocupada pues ella igual sabía del riesgo que corrían igual que Gajeel

—No… nada —Y dicho esto cerró la ventana de golpe pues no quería que la habitación se inundara.

— ¡Pero lo vi! ¡Era grande y tenía una capa negra con ojos rojos y malvados! —Exclamo la niña haciendo ademanes con sus manos para llamar la atención

—Eso suena más a nuestro papá, ojos rojos y da miedo —Gajeel miro con un tic en el ojo a su hijo ¿Qué había hecho él para que Sean saliera tan fastidioso como él en su juventud?

—Sean deja de fastidiar a tu padre y vuelve a tu cama —Levy le puso ambas manos en los hombros a su hijo que solo bufo.

—Pe-pero yo lo vi… —Shine inflaba los cachetes molesta.

—Tranquila nena, estoy seguro que solo fue una sombra de algún árbol —Gajeel cargaba a su pequeño retoño que lloraba aun alegando que había visto a alguien.

Y justo en ese momento escucharon un chillido seguido del llanto además de algo romperse, Levy con el corazón el boca junto con los demás corrieron al cuarto del más pequeño, Ian su hijo de dos años, ahora los cuatros llegaron rápidamente a la puerta y Gajeel no espero para abrirla de golpe y encender la luz.

Levy corrió a la cuna de madera blanca y dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, sentía unas pequeñas lagrimas resbalarse por sus mejillas debido al susto, agarro al pequeño que lloraba y este se aferró a su madre, Gajeel aun con Shine en brazos que igual seguía llorando aún más fuerte, él empezó a olfatear pero no podía sentir ninguna fragancia fuera de lo normal, se asomó a la ventana y no pudo ver nada fuera de lo normal.

—Tranquilos, no pasa nada —Gajeel hablo tratando de calmar a su familia, incluso Sean tenía miedo y se aferraba a la pierna de su padre.

—Si papá tiene razón, no pasa nada —Levy ya más tranquila hablo moviendo ligeramente a Ian que lentamente se tranquilizaba debido a la cercanía de su madre.

Ahora Gajeel se fijó en un vaso roto en el suelo cerca de una mesa.

—Levy creo que eso fue lo que se rompió —Le señalo a su mujer el vaso roto encima de un líquido café claro mejor conocido como chocolate con leche, Levy le dio una miradita a Sean que trago hondo.

—Sean… —Susurro con un toque de maldad

Gajeel no comprendía muy bien pero sabía que ese tono de voz de Levy era el del "Levy jefa" y nadie salía bien librado de ese tono de voz, ni siquiera él.

—De acuerdo, lo admito es mío, se me olvido, y tal vez solo tal vez lo deje muy a la orilla y debido algo que no fue mi culpa se cayó… mamá a cualquiera le puede pasar —Termino por cruzar los brazos el chico como si él fuera el indignado

—Sabes muy bien que no me gusta que agarres vasos de vidrio siendo tú tan descuidado y pudiente lastimar, dos tampoco me gusta que dejes platos y vasos por donde sea y tres si a cualquiera le puede pasar pero eso no quita que hayas desobedecido —Gajeel simplemente escuchaba la regañada de lejos pues intentaba todavía calmar a Shine.

—Si mamá… lo siento, no volverá a pasar —Sean miraba todo menos a su madre con una gotita de sudo frio en la cara, Levy por muy enfadada le empezó a agarrar el sueño.

—Bueno ya déjalo así… limpiare esto en la mañana ahora a dormir

— ¡Yo quiero dormir con ustedes! —Shine grito en los brazos de su padre

—Bueno ya que Shine insiste… yo también —Sean seguía teniendo miedo así que le parecía buena idea dormir con sus padres claro que intentaba disimularlo

—Mami… pa-papi…cama — Un amodorrado Ian parecía también estar de acuerdo con sus hermanos.

Y fue así como los cuatro terminaron en la cama, Levy abrazando a Ian en una orilla, Gajeel en la otra abrazando a Shine y Sean en medio mirando hacia arriba.

Gajeel fue el último en dormirse y antes de hacerlo le dio una mirada a todos, sonrío al ver los rostro pacíficos de Levy y sus tres hijos, y es que nunca se imaginó que pudiera tener tanta alegría y paz.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho unos quince años atrás que estaría en esta posición de felizmente casado y con tres hijos de seguro lo hubiera golpeado y se hubiera empezado a reír de la estupidez tan grande.

Pero no, ahora era una realidad, cerró los ojos y respiro una gran bocanada de aire, amaba a su familia.

Si lo hacía y nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

* * *

_**BONUS**_

—Me alegra de que Lily llegara con bien —Comento Levy entrando a su cuarto quitándose la chamarra negra que portaba, miro a Gajeel que hacía lo mismo con la suya, pues llegaban del gremio y todo el día se la había pasado lloviendo, incluso ya era de noche y la tormenta parecía incluso peor que ayer.

—Si igual a mí, nos hizo falta ayer, si hubiera sido realmente alguien...

—Ya pero no fue nadie, de seguro como dijo Sean fue solo un árbol y listo —Levy se adentró al baño, Gajeel simplemente se puso unos pantalones café para dormir y se adentró a la cama.

Levy salió con una delicada bata blanca, la hacía ver inocente y "sensual" a palabras de Gajeel, que le dio una mirada a la pequeña mujer que parecía no notar la mirada que le daba Gajeel, pues se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda como si nada.

—Bueno, muchas emociones para… —No pudo acabar pues sintió como Gajeel le levantaba la bata sin discreción por la parte de la espalda.

—Todo en orden —Gajeel río y puso ambas manos en la cintura de Levy, le dio un tierno beso en la línea justo donde pasa su columna, Levy dejo que el la llenara de besos por toda la espalda para que luego empezara con el cuello.

—Espero que los niños estén dormidos —comento Levy sintiendo pequeños escalofríos al sentir los cálidos labios de Gajeel sobre su piel.

—Más les vale que así sea —Susurro Gajeel llevando ambas manos a los muslos de Levy, ella dejo escapara un gemido.

De repente un trueno los interrumpió, se detuvieron uno segundos si por alguno de sus hijos se levantaba llorando y llegaba a su cuarto, pero al ver que no pasaba siguieron a lo suyo.

"_Toc, Toc" _

—Ga-gajeel… Levy… están ahí —Era nada menos que la voz de pantherlily, si, es que si había alguien que odiaba los truenos era ese pequeño gato alado.

Gajeel gruño y dejo caer su cabeza derrotado mientras que Levy se levantó de la cama para abrirle la puerta al exceed.

—Tranquilo puedes dormir con nosotros

El exceed se dejó cargar por Levy mientras se cubría ambas orejas con sus manitas, Gajeel se acomodó, no podía hacer nada, era su gato.

Levy apago la luz y se acomodó en la cama de espaldas a Gajeel que la abrazo y ella hacía lo mismo con el excced, Levy sonrío con nostalgia antes de dormirse por completo, pues se acordó que hace muchos años atrás había pasado lo mismo en una noche de tormenta, y esa fue la primera vez que sintió que tenia una familia propia con Gajeel.

Si le gustaban las tormentas, aunque Lily ni Gajeel compartieran su gusto.

* * *

Lo se estuvo muy suave y romanticón, pero últimamente he leído muchos fics en los que salen hijos de pareja y no pude evitar unirme.

(Además amo interrumpir y dejar frustrado a Gajeel cada vez que intenta algo con Levy)

Por cierto una aclaración con los nombres de sus hijos y como son…

*Sean* me gusto porque me recuerda a "sea" que es mar en inglés (la e se pronuncia como i como _"cian" _y ahora que lo pienso es uno de mis colores favoritos…), él tiene 10 años, cabello azul oscuro (casi negro), ojos rojos caoba, piel como la de su padre solo que un poco más clara y es alto para su edad.

*Shine* bueno significa brillar y esta en inglés, (se pronuncia "_shain"_), tiene 6 años, ojos chocolate y cabello azul claro (mucho más que el de Levy), piel blanca y menudita.

*Ian* simplemente me gusto, cuenta con dos años, tiene los ojos chocolate, cabello negro y piel blanca.

Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía, coherencia en los tiempos…

Espero lo disfrutaran.


End file.
